My Beautiful Shining Luna
by Rozen91
Summary: Kakinya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, membentuk sebuah ritme yang teratur yang senada dengan alunan nada  yang terdengar. Dibawah sinar rembulan yang menyusup membentuk bayangan jendela diam-diam mengagumi sosoknya.  "Berdansa, eh, Lovegood?"


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Kakinya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, membentuk sebuah ritme yang teratur yang senada dengan alunan nada yang terdengar. Dibawah sinar rembulan yang menyusup membentuk bayangan jendela diam-diam mengagumi sosoknya yang tampak bagai dewi. "Berdansa, eh, Lovegood?".

**Pairing: **BlaisexLuna. DracoxHermione.

**.**

**.**

**My Beautiful Shining Luna**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

**Yule Ball. 1994.**

Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Luna Lovegood. Bahkan mungkin tak ada yang mau. Tentu saja. Mereka tak ingin disesaki dengan –yang menurut mereka- pemikiran gila tentang kejadian-kejadian yang dapat dijelaskan dengan logika. Tapi, Luna percaya dengan apa yang tertulis dalam majalah Quibler buatan ayahnya. Dia percaya adanya Nargles, Wrackpurts, dan lain sebagainya. Dia percaya adanya sesuatu yang diragukan keberadaannya oleh orang lain.

Dan dia tetap tenang.

Seperti di saat ini. Di Yule Ball ini. Walaupun dia ditinggalkan oleh pasangan pestanya, dia tetap tenang. Berpikir bahwa Wrackpurts yang membuat pasangannya itu menjadi bingung hingga meninggalkannya di sini, di koridor sepi yang jika berjalan lurus ke kanan kau akan menemukan pintu Aula Besar.

Dan dia tetap tenang. Berpikir bahwa pasangannya itu akan kembali mencarinya.

Suara cello, biola, clarinet, piano, flute, dan entah apa lagi mengalun indah dari ruang pesta. Nada-nadanya dipantulkan oleh pilar-pilar batu yang berdiri kokoh di setiap sisi koridor. Terbang hingga terdengar oleh gadis berambut blonde itu. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya yang tak beralas –'tak salah lagi. Ini memang ulah Nargles' pikirnya- melangkah ke dalam ruang Aula Besar yang gelap, sepi, dan sinar bulan yang menyusup dari kaca jendela. Ia naik ke atas meja yang berkilau. Kakinya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, membentuk sebuah ritme yang teratur yang senada dengan alunan nada yang terdengar.

Gaun biru yang ia kenakan berpita merah di bagian belakang dengan bagian bawah yang agak mengembang karena dipenuhi lapisan-lapisan renda yang tebal di bagian dalamnya. Stocking putih tebal yang melekat di kakinya senantiasa mengiringi langkah-langkahnya yang bergerak lembut. Dibawah sinar rembulan yang menyusup membentuk bayangan jendela diam-diam mengagumi sosoknya yang tampak bagai dewi.

Ia tak menyadari. Sama sekali tak menyadari.

Ada sepasang permata emas madu yang mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

Pemilik mata indah itu hanya bersandar dengan tangan terlipat di pintu Aula. Ekspresinya dingin menyaksikan gadis itu berdansa sendirian. Ia menyakukan kedua tangannya seraya melangkah maju.

"Berdansa, eh, Lovegood?"

Luna membuka matanya yang terpejam. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali menari saat tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

"Hai, Zabini," sapanya dengan suaranya yang pelan bagai igauan bergaung di ruangan itu. Ia tahu nama laki-laki itu. Si prefek muda yang pernah mengambil poin murid-murid yang –menurutnya- tak sengaja merapalkan mantra aneh hingga membakar tasnya. Blaise Zabini naik ke atas bangku, lalu ke meja tempat Luna menari. Sinar rembulan memperlihatkan dua sosok yang berdiri di sebuah meja panjang. Luna masih menari. Kakinya melangkah anggun, lalu langkah itu berhenti. Saat tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Blaise yang memandangnya dengan dagu terangkat. Laki-laki itu menunduk sedikit sambil menyeringai tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis itu. Ekspresinya dingin.

"Dance with me." Perintah. Ya. Itu perintah. Tanpa tanya pun, Luna tahu itu perintah. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang selalu tampak menerawang.

"Sebagai teman?" Blaise diam. Tanpa menjawab, ia lantas menarik tangan gadis itu. Tatapan matanya dingin dan terlihat mendesak. Namun, Luna tetap tenang menghadapi hal itu. Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dan Blaise tidak menjawabnya. Akhirnya mereka berdansa ditemani sunyi tanpa melepas tatapan masing-masing seolah mereka saling berbicara melalui mata mereka.

"Apakah kita berdansa sebagai teman?" tanya gadis itu lagi saat instrument telah berakhir sekaligus mengakhiri kegiatan mereka. Blaise diam sejenak dengan terus menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kemudian, dia berpaling tanpa menjawabnya seraya meloncat turun dari meja. Kakinya berhenti tepat di pintu. Ia melirik gadis itu dari balik bahunya.

"Menurutmu?"

"...Entahlah. Tapi, itu terlihat seperti teman, 'kan?" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ragu. Blaise menyeringai tipis.

"Ternyata kau tak cukup pintar untuk level Ravenclaw, Lovegood," ujarnya sembari melangkah pergi. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan seorang Luna Lovegood yang menatapnya seolah dia merupakan salah satu korban Wrackpurts.

**Pesta Dansa Kelulusan. 1999.**

Kelulusan. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran para murid Hogwarts yang melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya setelah Voldemort benar-benar telah dikalahkan. Dan di sinilah mereka, Pesta Dansa Kelulusan. Pesta Dansa yang harus dimulai dari proses perdebatan panjang antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang masing-masing merupakan Ketua Murid Putra dan Putri. Bahkan aksi saling lempar kutukan di Ruang Rekreasi pun tak terhindarkan. Hal itu berujung pada pertikaian singkat yang menjadi hiburan makan malam di Aula Besar yang dimana dua ketua murid itu langsung dipanggil ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Prof. Minerva McGonagal.

Dan Blaise Zabini hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan dua orang itu jika sudah bertemu muka. Dari semua itu, Blaise langsung tahu –bahkan mungkin semua orang sudah tahu- kalau sahabatnya secara tak sadar menyukai Ketua Murid Putri.

Dan pesta dansa ini membuktikan segalanya. Lihat saja mereka yang terus berdansa tanpa berganti-ganti pasangan. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan tersenyum geli melihat dua orang yang selalu berbeda pendapat itu menyembunyikan perasaan yang tak mereka sadari.

Kaki pemuda bertuksedo hitam itu melangkah pergi dari ruang pesta. Ia sadar saat kakinya membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, namun membangkitkan sedikit nostalgia. Ruang Aula Besar yang gelap, sepi, dan sinar rembulan yang menyusup dalam bentuk bayangan jendela. Ia naik ke atas meja yang dijangkau sinar rembulan. Lalu berdansa seorang diri dengan irama teratur yang senada dengan instrument yang terdengar dari ruang pesta.

Ia tahu bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasinya.

"Sendirian, eh, Lovegood?" tanyanya seraya berbalik menatap gadis yang berdiri diam memandangnya dari pintu. Luna tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawabnya sembari melangkah maju dan menaiki meja tempat Blaise berdiri dengan senyum samar yang terulas di bibirnya. Tangannya terulur pada gadis yang memakai terusan merah gelap yang terbuat dari kulit itu.

"Dance with me." Luna menelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebagai teman?" Blaise hanya diam dengan bibir berkedut sedikit. Tanpa menjawab, ia lantas menarik tangan gadis itu, menuntunnya untuk berdansa. Luna hanya tersenyum, membiarkan pemuda yang satu tahun di atasnya itu bertindak sesukanya. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdansa seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat tahun keempat seorang Blaise Zabini.

"Nargles sembunyikan sepatumu?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Luna masih menatap mata emas madunya.

"Ya. Mereka memang selalu melakukan itu," jawabnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. Blaise tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk gadis itu saat instrument telah berakhir.

"Kita berpelukan sebagai teman, 'kan?" tanya Luna. Blaise tertawa kecil. Selalu saja.

"Semua yang kita lakukan adalah sebagai sepasang kekasih…" Ia menggantungkan kata-katanya saat melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan si pemuda Slytherin mengecup lembut dahinya. Luna tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda yang memaksanya untuk berpacaran saat ia kembali melanjutkan tahun keenamnya. Blaise tersenyum tipis.

"…My beautiful shining moon."

**-The End-**


End file.
